Hurricane boyfriend
by MrsBenjiLeviMadden
Summary: Jin is gay and in love with Yusuke, but when he expresses his feelings will Yusuke admit his feelings too or stay in denile about his sexuality forever? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh or its characters. I wish!

**A/N: This is my first go at writing fanfictions so I would be so grateful if take the small amount of time to review, give me any pointers/critisism or both! Thankyou!**

Koenma groaned in frustration as he sorted through the sea of files and paper work that had been set on his desk a few days ago, awaiting his return from Hanging Neck Island. At first he had thought nothing of them, just information for the Spirit World database regarding the Dark Tournament. Battle outcomes, fighter profiles, times, dates, it was all in there, but was intended to be used for a different purpose this time.

This information had sent King Yama into a rage, and now his son had serious things to deal with, including the well being of some familiar faces.

"OGRE!"

His blue skinned assistant was by his side almost instantly, clad in nothing but a leopard print loincloth.

"Yes Koenma, sir"

"Has he arrived yet?"

"Just a minute ago"

"Good, send him in"

With a quick nod the ogre hurried out of the room his shoulder length blonde tresses flailing behind him. Koenma sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Yeh wantin' the see me, eh? I can tell yeh it was quite a trip too, woulda been ere later n' all but that ogre was tellin' me it was importan'. Couldn't even finish me pint!"

No one could forget that strong, and at times, hard to understand Irish accent.

"Sorry Jin, but this is a serious matter" the prince informs the wind master as he peered at him through the paperwork. "Spirit World is concerned that Team Urameshi and its allies may be in danger. We have reason to believe that the dark Tournament was run by a greater power that we thought. Since the stadium and many of its front men were destroyed, someone may be wanting revenge. This means you are all a possible target."

"Yeh mean some demon with a screw loose is after me and me mates!"

"It's a possibility, but we cant afford to take any chances, therefore I would like you to stay with Yusuke temporarily until this whole thing is sorted out. Touya, Chu and Rinku have been given new living arrangements as well, so they will be fine. Okay?"

"Can't argue with yeh, not that I'm complainin', I'd like to see Urameshi again!" Jin responds, his pointed elf-like ears wiggling excitedly.

"Well, Yusuke should be here by now, I haven't told about you yet"

The door opens and the ogre bustles in once more.

"Koenma sir, Yusuke Urameshi is here"

"Perfect. Show him in"

The Spirit detective strides in, eyes widening at the site of his friend. "Well if it isn't the wind master!"

"Good to see yeh Urameshi!"

The redhead wraps the ebony haired pal in a tight embrace before detaching himself. "Woo! That's a wiggle!"

Koenma clears his throat silencing Yusuke's laughter in the process.

"Yusuke as you know I am finding everyone accommodation in the Ningenkai, if they don't have one already, so I can keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Hiei is staying Kurama, Yukina with Kuwabara, and so on. I would like Jin, if possible to stay with you. That wouldn't cause a problem would it?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"The Ningenkai is a strange place Urameshi!" Jin says in awe none the less.

"Yeah well, its about to get a lot stranger". Opening the front door to the apartment, he dared not cross the threshold after seeing the look on his mothers face.

"YUSUKE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! DAYS FINE! BUT WEEKS! I WORRIED SICK! THEN KEIKO TELLS ME YOU JUST DISAPEARED!"

Yusuke groans. She was drunk again, and yelling AGAIN! "Mom, I just got back, would ya stop screaming!"

She seemed unphased by his reply…that is if she even heard it as her gaze had now rested on the grinning stranger standing next to her son.

"W- who is that?" she slurred out, steadying herself by gripping the doorframe.

"He's a friend"

"Well…..where the hell is he from?" she continued staring curiously at his out of place clothes, wild red hair and single protruding horn.

Ignoring his mothers questions Yusuke leads Jin into the hallway.

"Yusuke!"

" _yes…_.._ mother" _he replied through gritted teeth, as she staggers towards them both.

"Me and my drinking b-buddies are going on a cruise today!"

"What?"

"We won a c-cruise, and its for a two months….starting t-tomorrow! Isn't that great!"

Yusuke doesn't return the smile that is sent at him as he looks at his mother in disbelief.

"You can't just leave me here for a two months!"

"Money's on the table honey! I'm g-gonna pack!"

She disappears into one of the bedrooms humming an unrecognisable tune, as Yusuke growls angrily.

And that was it. Five minutes flat and she was gone, off to meet her alcoholic friends at the mall. Of course if his mother an co. were going on a cruise god knows why they had decided to meet there of all places.

"Home, sweet home", Yusuke mumbled sadly.

Jin could tell he was unhappy about his mother's behaviour and gave him a sympathetic look, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"How bout a tour, Urameshi" he suggests casting a smile at his friend.

The detective smiles back.

"Sure".

After a quick tour they set about making dinner, which to put it lightly, didn't go as planned. Yusuke took it as an opportunity to order take-out while Jin was left in the kitchen to extinguish the growing flames.

"Hey Jin, foods here!"

Placing the food down in front of the Irishman, the detective sat across from his friend. For a few minutes dinner was uneventful, but it wasn't long before Yusuke realised he couldn't take his eyes off the red head.

'What the hell I am doing? Snap out of it Yusuke!'

Averting his eyes and focussing on his food, Yusuke couldn't help wondering just why he was staring. At first he told himself that it was because he hadn't seen Jin for a while, but worry set in when his eyes were drawn to his friend once again. He gulped as Jin's muscles flexed and relaxed as he scooped more noodles onto his plate. His washboard abs, tight six-pack and toned physique looked so inviting…..wait! What the hell!

'Just focus on the food, focus on th4e food…'

As Yusuke battled with his brain about his confusion and behaviour he was unaware that Jin had noticed his staring and was doing some questioning of his own….

The streetlights turned on, one by one, replacing the darkness with light in the places it was able to reach. Jin smiled; he never knew how interesting, exciting and fun the Ningenkai could be! People drove and operated mechanical beings, cooked things on "grills" and even had proper shelter with electricity! It sure beat sitting in a tree, weapon by your side in case danger was lurking.

He was extremely grateful to Yusuke for allowing him to stay with him, even if it was only temporary. He had thanked the dark haired teen several times before he set foot inside the apartment and then a handful more after his mother's sudden departure. Words just couldn't express his gratitude.

"Wanna watch some t.v?"

Jin turned to see his friend sat comfortably on one of the couches. "Sure mate!…but what is t.v?"

After explaining as best he could, Yusuke handed the remote over to Jin, after all he was the guest. Flicking was only momentarily. A big grin plastering the red head's face when he discovered a cartoon channel, and watched in amazement, making Yusuke smile.

As the hours passed Yusuke began to drift off, although he tried not to, he didn't want to be rude. Looking to his right at Jin who was now sitting cross-legged beside him, he could see that he was still wide awake and fascinated by the television…..

Jin snapped out of the transfixed gaze he held on the strange magical box that Yusuke had called a "t.v", when he felt something resting on one of his broad shoulders. It was Yusuke's head. He was fast asleep. The Irishman chuckled, laying his friend on his back as he placed himself next to him. Encircling the detective's waist with his muscular arms he brought their bodies closer, laughing softly when Yusuke murmured lightly and snuggled closer.

"Yeh know what Urameshi, I'm gonna ave to tell yeh me secret soon. I cant keep hidin' it from yeh, specially since its to do with yeh….." Jin whispers softly into his friend's ear, before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over.

That's all for now. I'll try to get the next part as soon as possible and there will be some Jin x yusuke action too! Thanks for reading and please leave feedback if you have any criticism or opinions!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh or its characters…..I might be able to if I had enough money….anyone willing to make sizable donations?

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter, and there is some Yusuke/Jin action in this one!**

Jin opens his eyes slowly, squinting a little as the morning sunlight comes into contact with them, pouring through the rooms only window. His vision goes into focus and he freezes when he realises what he's laying on. It's Yusuke.

Still fast asleep, his strong arms wrapped tightly around the wind master's waist, one leg hanging off the sofa limply. Mouth slightly ajar, hair in a semi messy fashion and a peaceful expression on his face. To Jin he looks absolutely adorable.

To tell you the truth, Jin had been infatuated with Yusuke ever since he laid eyes upon him in the Dark Tournament. Of course this had come as quite a shock to him as he had spent his entire life believing he was straight. Facing the truth that he undeniably was a homosexual had been a hard and troubling time. After all there were so many unanswered questions.

His friends had been fully supportive and happy for him when he'd told them and they were the ones that helped him through this turning point in his life.

Jin wondered if Yusuke could return what feelings he had for him, but of course the ebony haired human was totally unaware of his friends feelings and sexuality. Should he tell Yusuke? Jin knew it would come as a shock. Chu, Touya and Rinku were the only ones that knew at the moment. Would it be better to bottle up these feelings to avoid jeopardising his friendship with the teen?

No. That wouldn't work. He couldn't do that. He would have to tell him……..or show him.

The red head knew a way in which he could do both…..

Leaning forward slowly Jin crushes his lips to Yusuke's, heart pounding in his chest. The detective squirms in his sleep, trying to breath through his now blocked mouth, and brown eyes meet blue ones at last.

At first the detective is unresponsive, because of surprise? Embarrassment? Nervousness? Jin didn't know, but if Yusuke didn't want this, the red head wanted to be told. He wanted to know what his friend felt and to be made clear about it. No misunderstandings.

The Irishman decides to take it up a notch; he was going to get a response. Sliding his pink tongue out of his own mouth, he runs it over Yusuke's bottom lip gently, as if asking for permission inside. That's all it took.

The dark haired teen parted his soft, peachy lips allowing entrance. Jin seized the opportunity, pushing into the awaiting mouth and stroking the roof, resulting in the body beneath him shiver.

Yusuke grabs his friend's hips, pulling him up a bit more and kissing back making it more passionate. Jin smirks against the assault, feeling hands move up his back and run through his untamed red hair. Suddenly Yusuke tries to push Jin away as realisation of what's happening finally hits him.

The demon feels it and pulls away to look at his friend questionably. Yusuke stares back, blushing and wide-eyed.

"Don' be getting' all big eyed Urameshi, I'm jus' tellin' yeh how I feel"

"What! I…uh…"

"An' by the looks a things yeh'd be feelin' the same way"

The red head goes in for another kiss but Yusuke pushes him back by his shoulders.

"Now hang on a minute Jin! You mean your….and you….!"

He laughs. "Sure thing Urameshi!"

Yusuke is speechless; he can't believe what's happening. Jin is gay! At not just gay...but….has feelings for him! He needed an excuse to leave fore a while and clear his head. Glancing up at the clock above the television, he saw the time was 10.32am.

Perfect time for breakfast. I'm…uh, gonna go….and get breakfast for us…in town. Be back…uh, soon' he said sliding out from underneath Jin.

The demon smiles knowing that he needs time to think and sort his head out after what just happened. "Okay, be quick Urameshi!"

Without another word Yusuke dashes out not looking back, face the colour of Jin's hair from embarrassment.

He walks, not thinking about where his legs are taking him, and before he realises it he's in the park. The sun beams down heavily, and the birds sing happily from their place in the trees, but the detective is too wrapped up in his thoughts to see what such a nice day it is.

Plopping himself down on a bench he leans back and closes his eyes. He liked the kiss, he couldn't deny it, but what he couldn't admit to are the feelings he was getting around the red head. Yusuke didn't understand them and therefore tried to act as if they weren't there at all.

'Why did I let him kiss me…..or better yet, why did I kiss him back? I like Keiko!…..right? Well Jin is really h- no! Don't think that! I can't be gay!'

"Hey Urameshi how's it going?"

"Oh hey, Kuwabara…" The detective replies monotonously.

"You okay? You seem bummed"

Yusuke's eyes widen at that last word, letting out a gasp. The orange haired teen gives him a strange look and walks around to sit next to his friend.

" So how's it been with Jin?"

"Fine." Yusuke answers a little too quickly "I mean its been…... interesting, how about you and yukina? She's staying with you right?"

Kuwabara gets a dreamy look on his face. "It's been great…well apart from Hiei. That stupid dwarf is following me everywhere! And if he isn't doing that he's getting all lovey-dovey with Kurama now that they're together."

"That's Hiei for ya!" Yusuke replies with a laugh.

Silence reigns and Yusuke once again closes his eyes, shielding them from the sun's glare.

"Oh yeah!" Kuwabara exclaims "Kurama wants us all to meet up, you know including Jin and the others. He says it's important and is trying to locate the where a bouts of everyone, so I guess it'll happen in a few days."

"What's it about if it's so important?" Yusuke asks lazily.

"He wont say, but if Kurama is worried about it, it must be serious. Guys like him don't get worried over nothing."

"Yeah I suppose"

Yusuke closed the apartment door as quietly as he could. It's not as if he wanted to avoid Jin…just keep his distance for at least a little longer. The detective didn't hate the red head for his actions. He was embarrassed. That kiss had created a new emotion and feeling in Yusuke, not that he knew what it was, and his reaction has caused him to question a few things, his sexuality included.

"Finally back, eh Urameshi!"

Muscular arms encircled the teen, and he froze. "Hope yeh got breakfas' pal!"

Yusuke holds up a paper bag filled with toastie's so that he can see, and the Irishman grins. Jin grabbed the other teen by the hips and turned him around.

"Yeh alright? Yeh seem a tad quiet mate"

"I'm, uh…good tanks, i…just….." Yusuke trails off, He sounded ridiculous babbling and didn't want to continue talking. It seemed the red head found it funny and laughed loudly.

"I may not be the smartest a blokes, but I do know when yeh lyin' to me" Jin suddenly became serious and took on a softer tone. "Is it because I kissed yeh? …..I needed to tell yeh how I felt, an' I'm sorry if it upset yeh!"

Yusuke blushed at Jin's sincerity and truthfulness. It seemed the demon understood what he was going through, regardless of the fact he himself didn't know what that was.

"I'm not upset Jin, and I'm not angry with you or anything. It's just…a little confused about this whole thing"

Jin smiles comfortingly. " I can explain it to yeh if yeh want"

The detective looks at him for a second as if contemplating if he should get his friend to explain, and then slowly nods his head.

"Great! Now what do yeh want to know, Urameshi?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh and its characters, unfortunately……

**A/N: Okay, here is the next bit like I promised, I have been having some problems with this chapter so I hope it works!**

The two teens walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

"Ask away, Urameshi!" Jin says with a grin turning to face his friend and crossing his legs.

"Are you sure?"

It was obvious that Yusuke was hesitant about this after all; he didn't want to seem rude by probing into Jin's personal life. The Irishman nods and Yusuke shifts in his seat awkwardly, maintaining his gaze on the floor. "When did you know that you were…uh, you know….gay?"

"At the Dark Tournament. I saw yeh an' me legs nearly turned to jelly on the spot!" Jin replies, smiling at his friend's embarrassment. "I tell yeh the truth! Then everythin' made sense when I thought bout me feelings and fir everythin' into place"

Yusuke's face flushed. He had turned his friend gay! "You mean I did that?"

"Sure did Urameshi!" The red head laughs, ears twitching happily.

"But…why do you, uh…like me that way?" the teen asks, cheeks burning. He couldn't stop himself! He wanted to know why Jin found him so desirable.

"What aint there to like, mate"

The demon smiles and crawls seductively on his hands and knees towards his friend. Yusuke freezes and watches as the wind master sits in his lap, one leg either side, straddling him.

"I really like yeh…" Jin whispers dangerously close to Yusuke's lips.

His breath felt warm against his face and the detective involuntarily closes his eyes. Leaning forward, the red head captures Yusuke's lips in a soft, gentle kiss, tongue sweeping slowly over his bottom lip. The body under him responds and hands come up to grip the wind master's hips.

Jin runs his fingers through Yusuke's gelled ebony hair before putting his hands on the back of the detectives head, pushing their lips together more firmly.

"Yusuke?"

Keiko's voice sounds from the hallway. Yusuke's eyes snap open only to meet Jin's. The wind master gives him one more delicate kiss before jumping onto the other side of the couch, just in time.

Keiko walks in, smiling upon seeing the pair. "There you are"

"Hey Keiko, what's up?" Yusuke responds trying to act casual.

"Kurama asked me to come over and check that Kuwabara gave you that message"

Jin shoots a confused look at Yusuke before shrugging and stretching out.

"Well he told me what he could, which wasn't really much. Just that Kurama wanted to talk to everyone"

"Good. Oh! I'd better get back home! Kurama will sort everything out when he can…..are you okay?"

The teen looks at her strangely for a second and turns to look in the mirror hanging over the mantelpiece. No wonder she asked. His once tidy, perfectly smooth black hair is now messy and uneven, his clothes are a little dishevelled and his lips are red and swollen from kissing Jin.

"Woah! Uh…yeah…I fell over a minute ago…down the stairs….i'm fine, really."

The brunette rolls her eyes, there was no way he could have done that, the apartment was one floor. She doesn't decide to press the matter. There was no point.

"Well I'm glad your alright. I'll see you later guys, nice meeting you again Jin! Bye!"

"Nice seein' yeh too!"

Yusuke waited for the front door to close before tidying himself as best he can. "Well…..i had better go shopping….i'll be back later….."

"Urameshi, yeh cant keep runnin' away an' avoidin' me. Yeh kissed me back!"

"That wasn't supposed to happen, I'm meant to like Keiko!…I mean I do like Keiko….i'm sorry…"

"If that's the way yeh feel, I cant be changin' that" And with that the Irishman walks out without another word, wanting to be left alone and hoping his friend wouldn't follow.

The weather seemed to reflect his mood. The once light, fluffy, snow coloured clouds had now turned black and misty. The sky was drained of its usual warm colours and a cold wind came with the developing storm and the already harsh rain.

The red head trudged silently through the park. God knows how he had ended up there, maybe if was the fact he could smell that Yusuke had been there earlier…who knows, his head had been down the whole time.

A strong gust of wind, made his barley-clothed body shiver, but he wasn't going to go back to the apartment. At least not for a while anyway.

He felt like a fool, as if his emotions had been toyed with, like they didn't matter. He understood Yusuke's feelings and the fact that he was confused, but to make out with him and then say there were no feelings involved just broke the wind master's heart.

"Jin!"

Turning around slowly, he saw Kurama, dressed simply in a white short-sleeved shirt and jeans. In one hand he held a large bad of groceries and in the other an umbrella to shelter him from the pouring rain. Are you alright?'

"Yeah…I'm jus' fine thanks…." The wind master replies with a fake smile.

The fox, however, was not fooled and ushered the demon under the umbrella next to himself. "No your not. Come on, lets get out of this rain."

Jin didn't protest, he wanted a friend right now, although he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell anyone his problems. The kitsune lead him into a near-by café, and bought them both a hot chocolate before sitting opposite the Irishman comfortably.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know you weren't standing out there alone for no reason".

Jin stirs the drink nervously. "It's a long story…and complicated".

"Well we have plenty of time while we wait for the weather to clear up"

"…Okay….but promise not to tell anyone"

"I promise"

"At the dark tournament ….when I met Urameshi….i, I realised that I'm gay….an' that I really liked him. It makes no sense te me but when we were on the couch, I kissed im. I mean, I knew he liked Keiko…but…when he kissed me back…I thought he felt the same way. I guess urameshi didn't, spur o' the moment or somethin'….."

Kurama listened without interrupting, although he was surprised by all this.

"Jin, my guess is that the kiss triggered off emotions Yusuke doesn't understand. In my opinion, he may be questioning his sexuality. Hiei was the same when I revealed my feelings to him, but he figured out what he wanted"

The demon's perked up a bit. "Yeh mean I have a chance?"

Kurama smiles. "Perhaps. But you have to be patient and not pressurise him, he'll need to figure things out on his own. Are you prepared to wait?"

"Fer as long as it takes, I luv im…"

The kitsune smiles again, eyes gleaming and sips his hot chocolate, which up until this moment had remained untouched.

They stayed there together a while longer, the conversation changing constantly before settling on the meeting. Kurama informed him about it briefly, wanting to not reveal anything while the others were not present.

Jin felt better after talking to the fox, and felt like he could really trust him. Kurama had promised not to tell anyone about his sexuality of feelings towards Yusuke.  
He would tell the others when he was ready. But after hearing some advice, a glimmer of hope could be seen and he wasn't about to throw it away…...

Yusuke looked through the window worriedly. Jin was probably out there in that, cold, alone and soaked.

It was all his fault. If he had just kept his mouth shut or at least told him the truth, his friend would still be inside. Warm. The truth was that Yusuke was now seriously questioning his sexuality; his actions and feelings around Jin certainly weren't the same when he was around the other guys, but part of him still tried to convince him that it was Keiko he was interested in. A girl. Not a guy. Not that being gay was a bad thing; I mean look at Hiei and Kurama! They loved each other and were happy!

Thunder sounded and his face paled considerably, he hoped the red head was alright…..

The front door opened and closed. The detective spun his head in the direction at a speed that could break his neck. He let out a sigh of pure relief when Jin appeared, clothes waterlogged and dripping, his hair clinging to his face and forehead.

"Hey Urameshi"

"Jin!"

The dark haired boy ran to his friend pulling him into a tight hug, not caring if he got wet. "I'm so sorry mate, I didn't mean what I said…I just feel so confused and I-"

Yusuke was cut off swiftly by a soft kiss, but he didn't mind, he was just happy to have his friend back.

"I understand Urameshi, don' worry" the wind master says with a smile.

' I'll wait fer yeh forever Urameshi. I promise'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh! I only own the dvd's and trading cards!

**A/N: Okay here's the next bit, thanks to everyone who has bothered me about updating! You guys rule!**

Two days passed and the pair spent them together, becoming better friends because of it. Jin followed Kurama's advice about "not pressurising him" and so resisted the tremendous urge to kiss or ravage Yusuke in any way. But it was hard.

They didn't do much, just watched television and did various training in each other's company. Of course shopping was something they couldn't avoid forever and the two teens found themselves outside the local supermarket.

"Woah!"

Yusuke laughs at the red head's amazed expression and leads him into the building, grabbing a trolley in the process.

"Yeh mean yeh don' ave to catch food? That's crazy Urameshi, the Ningenkai is nuts!"

"Yeah well don't get too excited, we still have to pay for the stuff we get" the detective replies grinning.

After piling various food, toiletries and other stuff into the trolley the pair go through the checkout's without much problem…I mean how should Jin know you aren't allowed to pay for it later….and he did accuse the checkout assistant of stealing the food when she went to bag it up.

It was laugh though so neither of them complained, in fact shopping had never been so much interesting!

In no time at all the shopping had been put away and they were about to sit down and just relax, when Yusuke noticed a message on the answering machine from Kuwabara:

Hey guys,

Wanna come over and watch a flick with me and Yukina? Kurama's got everything sorted so I'll tell you if and when you show up. I'd tell you now but my sis is annoying me for the pho-ow! Alright!…..bye!

"Guess we're heading over to Kuwabara's, sound good to you?"

"Sure does!"

"So what are we watching?" Yusuke asks taking a seat next to Jin on the two seater.

"Legally blonde"

The detective's eyes widen. "What? You cant be serious?"

"Yukina is the guest in my house, so she gets to watch what she wants!"

"But it's some mushy, lovey-dovey chick flick Kuwabara! …..Besides, Jin is _my_ guest!"

The two teens look at the wind master expectantly for a decision, while Yukina blushes shyly.

"I don' mind…I've never seen me a film before!"

Yusuke groaned at his friends answer, not that it was his fault, its not as if he had seen a movie before and no doubt knowing him, he would be curious as to what it was. The detective sighed. Great. Just great.

Yukina put the disc into the player and pressed play. Yusuke slumped back on the couch irritated and defeated, ignoring the victory grins Kuwabara was sending his way.

Something didn't seem right during the movie….I mean the girls were slim and had good size breasts, well-kept hair, straight teeth, the works! Yet Yusuke didn't feel anything about it. In fact, it seemed Kuwabara was the only one commenting on the girls throughout the whole thing. He didn't expect Jin and Yukina to say anything. Yukina was straight and way too innocent and naïve, where as Jin was gay…..Wait!

There were guys in this movie, why didn't he comment about them? Maybe he hadn't told anybody yet because he wasn't ready to fully "come out of the closet" so to speak. No matter what the reason Yusuke certainly wasn't going to blab about it to anyone. If he was in the same situation he would want people to respect his feelings too.

"How come you aren't checking out the babes, Urameshi?"

Damn. He hoped Kuwabara wouldn't notice.

"Well…uh, there is…none I like…that's all."

Yusuke wasn't asked any more questions thankfully, but couldn't help thinking about Jin's hopeful smile when he had said that. The detective on top of that couldn't concentrate on the movie…it would've helped if he had been paying attention to the first part but the more than frequent glances the red head was giving him then had now started again and Yusuke found himself blushing despite his efforts.

The dark haired teen was about to go out of his mind when the film finally ends! Thank god!

"That was a very nice film, Kazuma, thank you' Yukina says politely. Its so sweet how they end up together"

"Anything is possible in love my darling!"

Jin's eyes widen at that, ears perking up. Anything was possible in love? Is that true? Could he really be with Yusuke?

He hoped so. He wished life could be happy like that. Yusuke was straight…or at least he thought he was, as besides, not many people get to be with their first love…

"Speaking of being together, what are the arrangements for this meeting everyone is having?"

The detective's question sent him back to reality.

"Kurama said to meet up tomorrow night at that nightclub across from Tokachi's pizza place" Kuwabara relies turning the television off.

"A nightclub/ Why are we meeting there!"

"Kurama thinks there is a good chance we might be followed, so he wanted a place no one would expect with a lot of background sound"

Yusuke gives him a confused look. Why would they be followed? This could be something to do with Kurama's concern.

"It's very well knowin' the place, but what time?" Jin asks eagerly.

Kuwabara scratches his head in thought. "Uh…I don't know…."

Yusuke rolls his eyes.

"You don't remember Kazuma?" Yukina asks. "Kurama told you this morning"

"Oh wait! Yes I do! Seven o'clock"

Yusuke sighs in relief "You sure?"

"Of course! I'm not that stupid!"

"So who's goin' to this exactly, Urameshi?" Jin asks, wanting more answers, after all, the kitsune had only told him so much. He hoped his other friends Touya, Chu and Rinku were going to be there.

After all that's happened, he would like to get more advice from the people he's closest to, not that Kurama's wasn't useful, he just wanted a second opinion.

"Us four…Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Touya, Chu, and Rinku" Yusuke relpies counting on his fingers.

"Woo! Looks like a full house ay! I'll be avin me a coupla' pints then, and let no one try n' stop me!"

His ebony haired friend laughs and pats him on the back. "I'm with you mate, we'll probably need them after the meeting!"

Yusuke growled angrily. There must be something in here that could help him! He hadn't been able to relax since yesterday, when he had arrived home with Jin. I mean how could he remain calm when they were meeting at a nightclub! Of all places!

So here he was, rummaging through his mothers room, in the hopes of finding something, anything, that will help him learn to dance.

All it would take was for someone to pull him onto the dance floor, and that's it! Instant embarrassment! Well….i suppose they'd ask first but what could he say to them? He'd run out of excuses after a while and it couldn't be avoided forever.

"Dammit!"

Nothing! There was absolutely nothing! Now what?

"Yeh alrigh' Urameshi?"

Yusuke turns abruptly to see Jin leaning casually against the doorframe, arms folded.

"Uh…yeah, I'm…fine!"

"To be honest mate, yeh aren't a good fibber"

The detective becomes a little calmer but still keeps some of his nervous composure. "You'll think its stupid"

"Yeh don' know that, try me"

He sighs, he'll have to tell him, there's no way Jin would drop this subject.

"I don't know how to dance" he admits so quietly it's barely audible.

"What?"

"I don't know how to dance!"

Jin smiles and walks up to the teen, placing an arm around his friends shoulder.

"That ainta' problem worth stressin' over! I'll teach yeh! Come on!"

Well that's all for now! Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own yyh or its characters

**A/N: Okay, chapter 5 is finally up! Sorry for the wait my teachers gave me a ton of shitty homework! Blame them!**

Before he could respond Jin had pulled him into the living room and was eagerly rooting through his cd collection. Selecting one he quickly puts it into the radio and presses play'.

Soft, slow music began and Yusuke backed away out of embarrassment. He was going to make a fool of himself if he did this! However Jin was too quick and grabs his hips pulling the detective up against his own body, leaning into his ear.

"Yeh want to learn right?"

Yusuke nods nervously. "Then relax, yeh can be the lass n' I'll be the bloke!"

The Irishman brings his arms up to encircle his friends neck motioning for him to do this too but wrap around his waist. Yusuke doesn't argue and follows the silent instruction with a surprising lack of hesitation making the wind master smirk.

It was awkward at first, Yusuke's cheeks burning all the while. Their muscular chests rubbing together through the thin fabric of their clothing and breath warm against each other's faces.

With each and every minute Jin was finding it harder to resist kissing him. It was the perfect opportunity!

Part of him yearned to tell Yusuke just how much he loved him, but he suppressed it, he didn't want to pressurise him. However as the two teens swayed together to the music the redhead's body reacted involuntarily.

He groaned mentally, feeling a wave of heat wash throughout his body centring on his groin, which was quickly hardening.

He had to get out of there before the detective noticed.

It wasn't that he found it embarrassing, on the contrary, but the wind master doubted it would make Yusuke feel any more comfortable. What Kurama said had really made sense and getting an erection here and now was not going to help matters.

"Bathroom break, Urameshi!"

Dashing out without another word, Jin locks himself I the bathroom and sits on the cold floor, back against the bathtub.

What should he do! If he rode it out that could take ages and Yusuke could get suspicious or worried.

He'd have to take care of it, what else could he do!

Of course noise could cause a problem…he'd just have to be as quiet as he could. Shifting so he was comfortable, the demon reached into his pants, pulling out his glistening length. His mind searched for an erotic thought……..

Yusuke is above Jin on all fours, wearing nothing but a mischievous smirk on his face, as his chocolate orbs scan the naked body beneath him. Pinning the Irishman's arms above his head using one hand, the detective lowers himself to his neck and worships the soft skin with light, feathery kisses.

The body under him struggles half-heartedly, whimpering thanks to the others actions.

"Oh…Yusuke"

Nipping and licking the Irishman's neck, the detective trails his ministrations down to his collarbone before edging down further and taking a nipple into his warm mouth. Jin moans and arches his back as a hot tongue runs over the now raised nub, and Yusuke goes further south.

Dipping his tongue into the redhead's naval, he runs it down his body, leaving a wet trail until he's in front of Jin's strong erection.

The detective looks up at the demon, whose eyes are closed and breathing is uneven before…..

"Jin? You okay?" Yusuke's voice sounds from the other side of the door.

The wind master's eyes jolt open, snapping out of his fantasy.

"Yeah…I'm fine Urameshi!" he replies, tucking his now limp member back into his trousers. It seemed the surprise of his crush being there had taken his arousal away, his body not wanting to do this in front of the human. Not that it was a problem, at least now he could get back to dancing.

"Why are you taking so long?"

"No reason"

Getting on his feet Jin leaves the bathroom, giving his friend a bid smile.

"C'mon, lets be getting' back to dancin'!"

"Ok!"

After hours of practising dance moves, it was time to get ready.

Yusuke quickly changed into a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt with a green jacket over the top. Jin on the other hand dresses in his warrior outfit consisting of a pair of white trousers, attached to which are two strips of fabric crossing over the chest and running over his muscular shoulders.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup!"

It wasn't very dark outside. The sun was just setting but it was surprisingly warm outside as the two made their way to the appointed meeting place.

Pushing the door open a mix of bright lights and loud music engulfs their senses, and they both enter the nightclub.

Jin spots everyone in a large booth situated at the back away from the dance floor and bounds over, jumping onto Touya, Chu and Rinku, squashing the trio in a tight hug.

"Now there be a sight fer sore eyes!" Chu says in his strong Australian accent. "Where be Urameshi then?"

"Right here!"

After everyone's greetings and small talk they all took a seat in the booth and awaited Kurama's explanation as to why this meeting was arranged.

"I'm sure Koenma has informed you all of his concerns, but to me it contained a great deal of loopholes and untrustworthy information. I looked up the details regarding the Dark Tournament and found something Koenma had missed. It appears that the tournament was run by a group of powerful demons that had taken on a committee to make sure their corrupt rules were followed and everything was kept in order. I don't know how many this group consists of, but according to my sources their strength rivals that of the former Toguro.

I also asked around the Makai against Koenma's wishes and it seems there have been mysterious demons looking for us….at least that is what's being said. Revenge is the most probable reason for all this, after all, their stadium was destroyed and accomplices killed. I think we are in a lot of danger".

"If you think that information is going to make me run and hide you have failed with your little speech" Hiei says emotionlessly "I cower for no one"

"Shut up….Stupid dwarf…" Kuwabara mumbles quietly, but the youkai's sensitive hearing picks it up.

"Make me baka"

"THAT'S IT!"

Kuwabara attempts to lunge but is stopped by Yusuke and Shizuru, making Hiei smirk cockily.

"Do you have to make a scene, lil' bro!"

"Shizuru is right, I think we should keep a low profile"

The other nod at Botan's comment in agreement, after all that was the most sensible option.

"Is there any way to find out how many there are? I would like to have some idea of what to expect" Touya asks Kurama curiously.

"Perhaps, but I have been unsuccessful so far. However I will keep trying, I too would like to know all the details about this predicament."

Everyone is silent for a minute, casting nervous glances around the nightclub.

"No use sittin' around all scatty, I'm getting' a pint!" Jin says grinning, rushing over to the bar excitedly. Yusuke smiles. That's what he loved about him, always looking on the bright side and making everyone laugh- wait! Loved! He meant liked! Yeah….that's what he _liked_ about Jin!

Thanks to the wind master the mood had been considerably brightened and the girls along with Kuwabara moved onto the dance floor while Kurama and Hiei decided to relax.

Yusuke on the other hand took a seat at the bar, determined to drink away his confusions about his sexuality and feelings towards Jin. The red head took this as an opportunity to have a chat the Touya, Chu and Rinku about what's been happening.

"What's sp hard about admitting your gay anyway!" Rinku says loudly making Jin cover his mouth.

"I jus' don' want to tell everyone yet. I ave admitted it to me self but I'm not ready to tell the world!"

"Well I think you should, then you can be with Yusuke"

The wind master looks down sadly. "Its not that easy"

"What do ya mean mate?" Chu asks taking a swig of his drink.

"He kissed you back didn't he" Touya joins in.

Jin props his elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand. "I think Urameshi's in denial bout it, like he's battlin' with his brain or somethin''

Chu cocks an eyebrow. "Well the bloke will realise what he's into sooner or later….hey Jin why don't ya go up there and give im a smack on the lips!"

"I cant be doin' that! He be goin' all crazy on me!"

"You did say he was welcoming to the kiss, why not give it a try? You want to be with him don't you?"

"Yeah Touya…more than anything"

"Chu and Touya are right Jin. Kiss him!" Rinku says encouragingly…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh! But I wish I did, that would be so cool!

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter 6, hope you like it!**

"Go on Jin!' Rinku says excitedly He's on his own, now's your chance!"

"I don't know….."

Chu gives him an encouraging push towards the bar, and the red head takes a few calming, deep breaths before walking over. The detective is propped up with his elbow, head resting on his hand as he finishes his fourth pint and puts it with the growing number of empty glasses next to him.

Jin sits on his right and shoots a concerned look at his friend as he attempts to get the bar man's attention.

"Urameshi, are yeh okay? Yeh drinkin' a lot there"

Yusuke turns to him, a big grin plastered on his face. "Jin!" He was clearly drunk.

"I thinks yeh ave ah enough"

"No! I-I haven't…I'm g-getting red of confusion I have…I'm not sure what I am Jin!"

"What ar' yeh talkin' bout!"

"I think I might b-be…gay!…but I don't know…."

The Irishman's eyes widen. Yusuke was figuring out his feelings far faster than he had thought.

"Jin?" The detective says quietly leaning closer. The wind master cast a glance at Touya, Chu and Rinku who are watching intently.

"Yeah"

"I think I-I love you….."

Jin's heart nearly stopped and for a moment he thought this was a dream. No. This was reality, and Yusuke _had_ just said that. Suddenly Yusuke's lips were on his, initiating a soft and gentle kiss that made the demon reluctant to pull away, but he knew he had to.

"Urameshi, yeh don' know what yer doin'!"

The red head was happy about what the detective had said, but it could be too good to be true. Alcohol did act like a truth serum on occasion but he feared that with his friend's confusion, he may of let the wrong thing slip.

"Jin!" Yusuke whines, tugging at the other teen's trousers.

In an instant the detective's lips were on his again.

His arms grasped the wind master's biceps tightly and his brown eyes fluttered shut as he moved closer to his friend's body. Jin hesitated at first, but gave in to the urges that had been plaguing him for days and passionately kissed him back. He encircled Yusuke's waist with his strong arms, pulling the body firmly against his own. Yusuke made a noise of protest when he felt Jin's tongue asking for entrance, because he wanted to be in control, but opened anyway.

The demon smirked at Yusuke's desire to be dominant and wastes no time in using his friend's reaction to explore his mouth fully. Yusuke resisted, wanting to regain his lost control. Their tongues twined together in a playful battle before Jin pinned his down and resumed his exploration.

However the redhead's eyes snapped open when he felt the human slide his smooth hands south towards his crotch and a pang of guilt shot through him. Yusuke probably wouldn't even remember what happened the next day.

Grasping the ebony-haired teenagers hands, Jin breaks the kiss, and glances around. No one had seen their make out session by the looks of it, apart from his trio. Good. Yusuke wouldn't be embarrassed or questioned.

"C'mon Urameshi, lets be getting' home".

Quickly saying his goodbyes, and some farewells on behalf of the now moaning detective, Jin helps Yusuke out of the nightclub and back home.

Tucking Yusuke into his bed, the demon is about to leave when a hand grabs his, stopping him. "Can you sleep here w-with me Jin?"

"That idea aint be a good 'un Urameshi, yeh said it yerself, yeh ar' confused, I don' want to cause any more problems"

The detective pouts adorably and gives him pleading eyes. "Please!"

"You've ad more than a coupla' pints! Listen, yeh won' be thankin' me when the sun comes up!"

"Please Jin! Please!"

The red head sighs before slipping off his clothing until he's in his boxers, and slides under the bed covers. Yusuke grins and snuggles up to the demon falling asleep almost instantly.

Jin smiles, deciding to enjoy being so close to his love, even if it was just for a little while. Embracing the sleeping figure cuddled up next to him, he slowly closes his eyes letting dreams take over.

Jin opens his eyes slowly, squinting a little from the sunlight, and attempts to sit up but cant. It felt like something was pinning him down. He smiles when he realises what it is. Yusuke. Black hair dishevelled and fast asleep, the detective lays peacefully on top of him, arms around the wind master's neck.

The red head's smile increases. This is the way he wanted it to be, this is the way it should be. He wanted to be with Yusuke more than anything, and what he had said that night had made him happy beyond belief, even if the detective was drunk when he said it.

Encircling one arm around his friend's waist he raises the other to run through the teens soft, black hair. Yusuke moans softly, shifting a little before awakening.

"Gah! Jin? What th-"

"Relax Urameshi"

"Did we have…did we …."

Looking down and away from the wind masters amused face he notices the clothes he wore that night were still on him…as for Jin, he was clad in only a pair of boxers. He sighs in relief.

A wave of throbbing pain makes Yusuke groan and clap a hand to his head. "What happened last night?"

"Yeh got drunk Urameshi! Tipsy!….." Jin paused. Should he tell him about what he had said? Or better yet what he had done!

Perhaps not, no good could come out of it. Yusuke would probably go into shock or something. It would be best to keep it to himself and save Yusuke the embarrassment.

Touya, Chu and Rinku were the only ones who saw it all…well, as far as he knew, and they wouldn't spread it around.

"I took yeh home n' then yeh moaned until I stayed wit' yeh fer the night"

Yusuke displayed a predicted look of mild shock on his face.

"Is that everything?"

"Pretty much, mate"

There are a few minutes silence, the detective being too embarrassed to ask anything else, and the Irishman not wanting to upset his friend in any way. Suddenly Yusuke's eyes go wide, as if just realising what he's on top of and scrambles out of the bed like a shot, accidentally kicking the covers.

His heart begins to pound wildly in his chest at the sight of Jin's heavenly body and he quickly turns around to hide his blushing face.

To be honest Yusuke had tried his best to suppress these odd feelings that he experienced when around Jin but they just wouldn't go. When Kurama and Hiei became a couple, the detective had been curious about the whole homosexuality subject and couldn't help asking a few questions. Most of it he's forgotten for one reason or another, but there was one thing Hiei told him that stuck in his mind: " You cant deny what you are detective, you can run as fast as you are able to but it will always catch you up. It's always there, no matter where you run".

Without another word, Yusuke ran out. Jin didn't stop him. Hearing the front door open and close the red head rolled over lazily. 'Urameshi probably hates me now…..'

Picking up one of the bed's pillows he inhales slowly. His crushes scent engulfs his senses and he smiles, but quickly fades. There's no point in staying there anymore, it wouldn't work, he knew that.

Sliding out of the warn bed and picking up his discarded clothes, he entered his own room and gets dressed. Yusuke wasn't a huge fan of housework and with Atsuko gone on that month long cruise the house wouldn't end up very hygienic.

Because of this, and as a way to thank Yusuke for his kindness, Jin decided to do some cleaning before leaving …..leaving…where would he stay? He'd find somewhere…. secluded…..safe. it couldn't be that hard…..could it?

'Come on Kurama! Answer the door!'

He needed someone to talk to, someone to help him! Finally! With a small click, the door opened, revealing a surprised kitsune.

"Yusuke? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you! Right now!"

Kurama coloured slightly. "Can you come back later in' kind of bu-"

"Please!"

He looked at the other teen's urgent expression. This was not the way he normally acted. Something was wrong.

Ushering him inside, the fox casts a longing glance up the stairs before leading his friend into the living room.

"Are you alright Yusuke?"

"I woke up and he was in my bed!"

Kurama's eyes widen at his outburst. "You mean Jin?"

"Yes!"

"Well did you-"

"No! He was just there! But I don't understand….."

Taking a seat opposite the detective, the red head sighed before saying:

"I did hope that you would remember"

"Remember what?"

"After the meeting…you sat at the bar ordering a lot of drinks and became drunk. Jin joined you and…" He stopped. He didn't want to tell his friend the truth. If he was in this panicked state because he woke up with Jin in his bed, what would he be like if he found out that he kissed him!

"Kurama! Please tell me!"

It was best to just come out with it. "You kissed Jin, Yusuke"

"What?"

"You made out with him at the bar until Jin stopped you. You were so drunk he had to take you home because you could barely walk"

Yusuke was in disbelief. How could he not remember doing that? He was never going to drink again! No wonder Jin hadn't told him!

"Did anyone see!"

"Me and Hiei did……and Touya, Chu and Rinku were watching. The others were too busy dancing"

The detective sighed in relief. Kurama and Hiei weren't the types to blab and the wind master's trio were probably sworn to secrecy. "Yusuke…I have to tell you something…"

Kurama knew he had promised Jin that he wouldn't say anything, but he really believed it would help the current situation. "I spoke to Jin the other day. He understands what you are going through and how you are feeling. In other words he knows you are questioning your sexuality".

Yusuke considerably calmed down at this.

"Hiei went through the same thing, but he got through it. Jin loves you more than anything, he told me, and I know you'll get through this too"

"I will?"

"Of course, its just a matter of time until you realise what you want. Now, go upstairs and get cleaned up, okay?"

"Thanks Kurama"

The fox smiles. Yusuke silently leaves and ascends the stairs leading to the landing. He is about to enter the bathroom when he hears something.

It sounded like a muffled voice. Following the noise, he creeps into one of the bedrooms, masking his spirit energy just in case, and cant believe what he see's…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh or its characters…..but I would like to own Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Jin!

**A/N: OMG! I can't believe all the reviews I got requesting this chapter! Thanks so much for all your support, I'm happy to know some people enjoy it! THANKYOU!**

**Oh yeah and by the way:**

**thoughts'**

"**speech"**

Hiei is laying spread eagle on his back, hands and feet tied securely to the bedposts with Spirit rope. Yusuke had heard about Spirit rope, anyone tied with it finds it near impossible to escape it makes you unable to use their spirit energy. He is wearing nothing but a skimpy, black, leather thong and a blindfold is covering his eyes. A rubber ball gag is strapped to his mouth, rendering him unable to speak, and the demon struggles half heartedly to escape.

Knowing Hiei he was probably annoyed to be waiting for his lover to return.

Yusuke couldn't deny it, the thought of having Jin tied up like this made his whole body ache with desire, but he was shocked. He never knew the couple were so…kinky, or that Hiei would allow anyone to dominate him and be seme!

Yusuke now knew he had to find out if he was gay…but how?

A test? Yes! Perfect!

At Kuwabara's house a few days ago, he hadn't felt anything for the girls on television. Perhaps he needed to see them in less clothing….

Leaving the bedroom as silently as he had arrived, Yusuke dashed down the stairs, taking two at a time and rocketed into the living room, making Kurama jump.

"Kurama can I use your T.V a sec!"

"Uh…sure Yusuke…." The kitsune replies, looking at the detective curiously.

Switching to on, the ebony haired teen turns to a bikini channel, earning a strange look from the red head.

Nothing. He felt absolutely nothing. Maybe he needed to see them in person….ah ha! The strip club!

"I have to go! Thanks for your help Kurama!" Yusuke yells behind him, dashing back out.

Running into town at top speed he finds the strip club and grudgingly pays the entrance fee before going inside – but not before giving the smug doorman the finger.

The building was dull and smoky with minimal lighting. Overweight and elderly men filled the place handing the dancers money as they swayed exotically to the romantic music playing from various points.

For a few minutes Yusuke sat quietly in one of the empty booths, just absorbing the atmosphere until he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey hot stuff, what's your name?"

Turning in the direction of the smooth, confident voice, he sees a tall blonde girl, a few years older than him. Wearing nothing but a matching hot pink bra and thong, her outfit certainly didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Yusuke" He replies to her question softly.

She smiles revealing her straight, white teeth before straddling him. "My name's Enya, haven't seen you around here before"

The detective froze, this didn't feel right. When Jin had done it he had felt heavier, like he was going to melt into his body. And when Jin smiled there was always that one tooth that refused to stay in his mouth. " Yeah, i….uh haven't been here until now"

Enya smiled and began a slow rocking motion with her hips. "There's a first time for everything honey, but why now?"

The detective felt nothing, and her movements were not doing anything to stimulate arousal.

"It's a test…to see if I'm gay, I don't know if I am"

Enya laughs. "You don't know? Why not?"

"I thought I liked this girl, but when my friend Jin came to stay at my house he told me he really liked me. We've kissed a few times but I'm still not sure……."

Enya listened with interest. "Sweetie, you need to think about something. If you could be with anybody right now who would it be? Jin? That girl? Who?"

Yusuke gasped. It's as though everything suddenly clicked. The reason why he hadn't gotten close to Keiko while he had the chance, why he never scoped girls with Kuwabara, why he never felt anything during these 'tests'. He was gay.

But not just that. He now realised why he felt differently around his friend, the nervousness, the embarrassment, why he was genuinely happy around him and why he enjoyed the kisses they had shared. He loved Jin – no, more than loved, he loved him more than anything.

Why had he been so stupid, why hadn't he realised it before? He had to tell him before it was too late, Jin could hate him now, or could of left!

"I've gotta go!"

Enya grinned and got off of him allowing him to stand. "I knew you could figure it out Yusuke"

"Thanks Enya!"

"Anytime!"

He ran as fast as he was able to, but to him his legs couldn't move fast enough. He had to get to Jin, and now! This was the turning point in his life….and he knew that he wanted to be with the wind master, but would Jin reject him because of everything he had been put through?

Reaching his apartment, he quickly unlocks the door and kicks it open, hurrying inside. Sensing the red – heads spirit energy, Yusuke enters the living room and sees him at last.

"Urameshi!"

Striding over to the Irishman, Yusuke captures Jin's lips in a passionate kiss, which leaves the other teen speechless.

"I'm gay mate….and I love you, more than anything"

Jin nearly fainted right then and there on the spot. Yusuke finally knew. "I luv yeh too Urameshi!" he replies, a big grin on his face.

Leaning forwards both of their lips meet, eyes fluttering shut and hearts pounding. Yusuke's arms encircle the Irishman's neck, allowing him to get closer. Jin tangles his fingers into the detective's inky hair, pushing their lips together more firmly as the kiss continues. His hands then trail down trail down the detective's back, travelling south until they firmly cup his tight arse, making Yusuke gasp.

Wasting no time, Jin's tongue enters his mouth, familiarising himself with every inch of the warm, wet cavern. Yusuke doesn't resist, instead massages their tongues together sensually, causing Jin's body to shiver in delight.

His whole body begins to tingle and a wave of arousal washes over him, making his groin harden and grow in his thin, white trousers.

He couldn't control himself any longer. Lifting the detective off the ground, he takes him over to the couch and lays him down, moving onto all fours above the other teen. Breaking the kiss for the first time since they started, the pair stare lovingly into each other's eyes as they catch their breath.

'Should i…..would he let me?'

Jin battled with his brain about whether to take this further. He wanted to lose his virginity to Yusuke, he's never been so sure about anything in his whole life….but Yusuke was a virgin too….would he want to lose his to his virginity to him?

He'll soon find out.

Maintaining his position above the teen with one hand, Jin uses his other limb to unbutton Yusuke's shirt. At first, the wind master was hesitant in case he was crossing a boundary but after feeling his wild red hair being played with and hearing no protests, the demon made short work of it and quickly removed the shirt along with the detective's jacket.

Throwing them onto the floor, Jin began a pleasurable assault on Yusuke's neck, nipping and licking the delicious skin gently.

Yusuke groaned lightly, tilting his head back, giving the red – head more access to his neck and presenting his throat. The demon rewarded him by grinding his now large erection into Yusuke's hips. Surprisingly, the other teen wasn't even hard yet, not that Jin minded. He had a lot more foreplay in store.

Yusuke's soft moans informed Jin that he was enjoying this, and the wind master edged down to his collarbone ravishing that briefly before continuing down.

Jin licked his lips at the site of the detective's inviting, pink nipples, rising and falling with each heavy breath. Lowering his head, he takes the nub into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before sucking. Hard. Yusuke cries out in pleasure, grabbing the Irishman's shoulders to push him down, but the demon was determined to take his sweet time teasing.

Yusuke had never felt anything like this before and was desperate to keep it going. His body felt like it was on fire; it was warm and fuzzy – in a good way, of course.

After giving the other areola the same treatment, in the process earning another cry from the detective, Jin licks a path down Yusuke's body, dipping his tongue into his naval, and then continuing south stopping at the waistband of the other teen's trousers. Casting a mischievous glance up at the human, he sees that Yusuke is blushing, a look of nervousness on his face clearly, despite his attempts to hide it.

Jin smiles, deciding to take the lead in order to relax the teen. He gives Yusuke a loving kiss before sitting up straight and shrugging the fabric straps off his broad shoulders.

Yusuke watches the red head remove his trousers and foot wear, leaving him in just a pair of thin, black boxer shorts.

His body almost instantly reacts, making Jin smirk when he feels Yusuke's erection in between his thighs.

The detectives groin strained against the confines of his jeans making him groan uncomfortably, and he kissed the Irishman happily when Jin tackled the button and the zip, sliding the item of clothing off slowly.

Adding the jeans to the growing pile of discards on the floor, Jin grinned at Yusuke before removing his own boxers, leaving him naked. The detectives jaw dropped at the sight of the red heads body. His great abs, tight six pack and fantastic toned physique made Yusuke want to fuck his brains out so bad and it seemed Jin noticed.

Jin ran a finger down Yusuke's body, making him squirm until it stopped. Grasping the waistband of the human's boxers, the demon swiftly pulled them down and off, throwing them sexily over his shoulder. He then shifted positions, which left Yusuke confused. That is until he feels a warmth come into contact with his cock, making his breath catch in his throat.

His tongue teased the slit briefly before lapping at the head hungrily, licking up the precum that had already accumulated. Yusuke whimpered lightly, biting his lip to trap any other sounds that wanted to escape his mouth. However the wind master was determined to make him cry out and scream his name, no matter what he had to do.

His lips moved to nibble the shaft's sides up and down at an almost torturing pace, resulting in the body beneath him writhing and arching. Jin then licked the organ from tip to hilt before taking the entire erection into his mouth, head bobbing rhythmically. Surprisingly it fit just fine, despite the fact Jin had never given a blowjob before, but he didn't dwell on these thoughts.

The Irishman began to suck, slow and softly at first, building it up until they were fast and hard, earning loud moans and noises of pleasure from Yusuke, who bucked his hips wildly, face fucking the wind master.

"Oh!…..god…..Jin!"

He loved the way Yusuke said his name.

The organ began to throb. The detective was on the knife-edge and the other teen knew it, abruptly pulling away. Yusuke made a noise of displease and Jin smirked.

"Enough fun n' games Urameshi, I want yeh…"

Soaking a finger in saliva, Jin moves so he is above Yusuke again and lifts the teen's hips, pushing the digit through the tight ring of muscle that is Yusuke's entrance. The dark haired teen winces at the intrusion, wrapping his arms around Jin's back.

"Don' worry, it'll be better, I promise yeh" Jin whispers softly in the humans ear, delivering a quick kiss to the teens temple.

Yusuke nods and closes his eyes, wincing again when a second finger is added. Beginning a slow rhythm in and out, Jin lowers his head giving the detective a gentle, lingering kiss to comfort him more.

After a few minutes Jin eases the digits out, moving his hips into position. "Ar' yeh ready?' he asks softly, wanting to make sure Yusuke really wanted to do this.

"Yeah…but shouldn't I…be on my stomach or something…?" Yusuke replies somewhat shyly.

Jin smiles. "We can be doin' it this way if yeh want, that way we can see each other"

Returning the smile, Yusuke nods in silent agreement and the wind master slowly pushes the head of his cock into the detective's passage. Yusuke yelps in pain, tightening his hold around Jin's back.

"Yeh okay?"

"Yeah…don't stop…"

Pushing further inside, the Irishman takes a breath of happiness when he's fully buried inside Yusuke's body. He makes sure the detective is all right before beginning to rock slowly in and out. Yusuke's whimpers of pain and discomfort soon cease and are replaced by moans of pleasure.

Wrapping his legs around Jin's waist instinctively to make him go deeper, Yusuke pulls the red head down for a mind blowing kiss, tongues caressing briefly before parting as they pull apart to fill their lungs with more air.

"Oh god! Jin!….faster!"

Growling softly in bliss, Jin answers Yusuke's pleas and quickens the pace. Suddenly he remembers something that Kurama had told him at the café.

The wind master had sheepishly asked if anal sex had hurt, being curious about it and having no one else to really ask on the subject. The kitsune had explained with the up most calmness about the whole process and techniques that could be used.

He remembered his eyes widening when prostate was mentioned and what it was. He hoped he didn't screw this up…..

Tilting his hips, but still keeping his rhythm, Jin began to thrust at different angles, searching for that thing that would drive Yusuke mad with ecstasy.

After a few tries, he feels his cock rub something, making Yusuke cry out and arch his back wildly. He's found it!

Keeping at that angle Jin started to pump the detective hard and fast, hitting Yusuke's prostate each time. Yusuke's eyes clouded over in pleasure, as did the red heads their bodies now awash with pure bliss.

"Jin! Oh…….Oh! Oh GOD!"

URAMESHI!"

Feeling himself close to release the demon grabs Yusuke's hips, yanking him back and forth to meet his every motion. Within second, Jin climaxes with a load cry; manhood throbbing at it releases its thick strands of semen.

Yusuke orgasms straight after, his body tensing momentarily as he spills his seed onto the couches upholstery.

Jin collapses on top of the detective, exhausted and breathing heavily. Realising he might be crushing the body beneath him, he quickly rolls to the side, pulling Yusuke against his body, both still untied.

The red head nuzzles Yusuke's neck affectionately, making the other teen smile.

"I love you Jin"

"I luv yeh too, Urameshi"

Their eyes fluttered shut slowly, falling asleep in each other's arms, tired after their love making.

That's all for now! And NO it's not the end of the story! I still have a way to go yet! Hoped you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Disclaimer: Still waiting on those donations, but until I get them, I do not own yyh!

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I have been really busy working to get some extra cash; I mean yyh dvd's don't buy them selves. I am however, trying to get these chapters out more frequently. And, I'd just like to thank everyone who has, taken the time to review, and give me pointers on how to improve my work, it is greatly appreciated! Thanks again!

Yusuke is awoken that morning by a tickly feeling, and opens his chestnut brown eyes only to see nothing but red hair. Jin was fast asleep, arms protectively wrapped around the detectives body, face buried into the crook of Yusuke's neck.

Yusuke smiled. He had no regrets about what happened, and despite his confusion at the start, he now knew without a single doubt that he loved Jin more than anything.

But, there was one other emotion that lay inside of him, and it bothered him immensely. Guilt. He felt guilty about everything he had put Jin through, if only he'd realised sooner what he wanted.

This time he would make sure that his lover was never hurt again, by anyone, himself included. Jin squirmed a little, snapping the teen out of his thoughts, before waking up and smiling sleepily.

"Mornin' Urameshi".

Yusuke smiles back but it quickly fades and he looks away sadly. The wind master became nervous. Did Yusuke not love him after all? Was that night just a mistake?

"Is somethin' wrong?" he asks quietly.

"Jin…..I'm sorry I took so long to realise….I must of really hurt you…"

The Irishman chuckles. "don' sweat, yeh didn't mean to" and kisses Yusuke's neck lovingly, showing him he wasn't upset or angry about it.

Moaning softly, the detective rolls his head to the side, giving Jin more room to work with. The demon nips it playfully a few times before pulling back.

"I'm hungry, was fer breakfas'?"

Yusuke sighs as the warm water hits his body, the many droplets rolling down his lightly tanned skin. A shower was just the thing he needed right now.

It had been quite a surprise when Yusuke had attempted to get up, a fresh, sharp pain engulfing him and centring in his arse.

Jin had been panic stricken and guilty that he'd done that to his lover, but the detective had reassured him about it all…. besides this had been his first time, there were bound to be some after effects.

An even greater surprise was when he tried to walk. He never knew how much walking affected you backend before!

Reaching for the bar of soap, Yusuke lathered up his hands and was about to wash himself when, knowing his bad luck, the soap slipped out of his grasp. "Fuck!".

Now what! There was no way in hell he was going to bed over and experience more searing pain, just to get clean.

" I guess yeh'll be needin' me help" a playful voice points out. Turning around, Yusuke comes face to face with a grinning, naked Jin…..weird….he hadn't even sensed his spirit energy! The Irishman had definitely become stronger since they'd battled in the dark tournament.

The dark haired teen blushes and makes a fruitless attempt to cover himself, making the red head laugh.

"Yeh avn't got nothin' I aint seen before Urameshi"

Yusuke relaxes at that statement. It was true, I mean, Jin stood there happily exposed where as he was embarrassed to do the same! 'For crying out loud! I had sex with him! Why am I getting so nervous?'

Stepping into the shower quickly, Jin retrieves the soap from the floor and goes behind his lover. Soaping up his hands he begins to rub Yusuke's shoulders, like a massage.

A soft moan escapes the detective's lips and his eyes flutter shut.

Jin – Yusuke realised – always managed to please him, he knew what they both liked, despite not being told. How could he ever live without the red head, he was perfect. Jin always knew how to make him laugh and cheer him up, and never failed to be great company…amazing.

Rolling his head back Yusuke rested it gently on Jin's shoulder, sounds of satisfaction urging his lover to continue. The Irishman's hands slide down his back making it arch until he reaches Yusuke's arse.

Yusuke's eyes snap open, unsure about what Jin planned to do. His arse was tender at the moment and he didn't exactly want it to be touched.

It seemed the other teen noticed this and turned his head to whisper in his lover's ear. "Relax, I won' hurt yeh"

Licking the shell of the detective's ear, Jin feels the body against him shiver before relaxing, and he smiles. He's glad Yusuke trusts him.

Running his fingers over the soft skin, the wind master massages it tenderly, giving the cheeks a few cheeky squeezes every now and then, which Yusuke seemed to like.

To tell you the truth, Jin was finding it harder to resist Yusuke and his body was acting of its own accord. He didn't want to fuck the detective senseless…well he did, but he was afraid he's cause him more pain on top of the amount he was already feeling.

Then as if his body was acting on its own, he snaked an arm around the other boy's waist, before segregating a finger and slowly but suddenly breaching Yusuke's entrance.

The detective gasped and squirmed only to be held in place tightly, as the digit probes deeper. The muscles of his arse begin to relax, sending little waves of pleasure through Yusuke's body that urge him to push back against the intruder.

Without hesitation, he gives in, pushing himself back, impaling himself further, which makes Jin smirk. He knew he wanted this.

Yusuke noticed that pain had dramatically decreased in his arse, no longer aching and uncomfortable but something barley felt amongst the pleasure engulfing him more and more by the second.

Jin began to create a slow speed with is finger, building it up for a minute before adding a second one and then lastly a third.

Feeling Yusuke tense slightly at the last action, Jin slows his motions to allow the other teen to get comfy again.

Once the muscles unclench ad relax, the Irishman removes his fingers. Unable to control himself any longer Jin whips his lover around, slamming the detectives back into the shower wall. Yusuke gasps and looks into Jin's eyes lustfully. He loved to be dominated by the demon.

Crushing his lips against Jin's, Yusuke snakes his muscular arms around the other teen's neck, urging the Irishman to do whatever he wanted.

Grinning momentarily, Jin presses his moist, strong body against Yusuke's and kisses back just as hungrily. God he loved the detectives body. Toned and muscular, tanned just right…it was so enticing!

Their now rock hard erections rubbed against one another pulling soft noises of arousal from the pairs busy mouths. Tongues meet in no time at all, twirling briefly before bidding farewell, as the kiss is broken.

Lungs re-filled with precious air, Jin swoops down to capture his lover's lips for a second time, helping himself to the sweet taste within, not that Yusuke minded that is. Hands slid down the detective's body, fingertips running over smooth, wet skin until they grip its firm arse.

Yusuke finds himself being lifted off the ground and his back pressed harder against the cold bathroom tiling. He wraps both legs around Jin's middle to help him stay up and deepens the passionate kiss, arms snaking to encircle the wind master's neck.

A small whimper comes forth from Yusuke's mouth as he feels a hardness poking his entrance. Holding the detective up by keeping his hands under both thighs, Jin begins to ease into Yusuke's arse, groaning in pleasure at the familiar warmth.

"Yeh alright Urameshi?"

His lover's eyes flutter open, the teens breathing slightly uneven. "Yeah"

At that confirmation, the demon starts to rock in and out of Yusuke's body gradually building a slow, teasing pace causing Yusuke to moan quietly and arch his back.

Pointed teeth create a pleasurable assault on Yusuke's neck, nips becoming licking in a matter of minutes the send the human into frenzy.

Jin smiles, happy about being able to satisfy his lover and please him. "J – Jin…faster…" Yusuke's breathless voice turns him on beyond belief and he doesn't hesitate to obey the detective, speeding up a little bit.

Their lips crash together again, silencing any moans that are coming from deep within them. Yusuke's fingers tangle in Jin's wild red hair, his grip tightening when the wind master's thrusting becomes more forceful.

Breaking the kiss, Yusuke leans his head back to rest on the wall, crying out louder and louder as the Irishman pumps harder and faster into his willing hole.

"Oh…Jin…oh god! OH!"

Yusuke nearly screams in bliss when Jin reaches back over and grasps his manhood, vigorously pumping it, preening his thumb over the leaking tip.

Burying his face in the crook of the detective's neck, Jin lets out a load cry as he suddenly reaches that peak, climaxing amongst a sea of ecstasy. Keeping the thrusting at the same speed and force it's not long before Yusuke orgasms, coating Jin's hand in thick, white semen.

Bringing it to his eager mouth, the red head, slowly licks it all off, savouring its unique taste.

A smile plasters on the demons face. "Thas one way to ave a shower". Yusuke laughs and places his head on his lovers shoulder.

"I love you" Jin smiles back. "I luv yeh too".

"So should we tell everyone we are together?" Yusuke asks, watching Jin wildly push the trolley in his direction.

"Huh?"

"Jin!". He should have known proper conversation was not an easy thing to achieve with the red head when he was surrounded by food. Maybe it would be better to talk about this topic when they were out of the supermarket.

"Sorry Urameshi, I'm jus' so excited! Do yeh forgive me?" the Irishman replies sincerely, giving his lover an apologetic peck on the lips.

Yusuke smiles and nods. He could never stay angry with Jin. That cute pouty face held a real power over him.

"Should we tell everyone we are together?" he repeats. "If yeh ar' ready"

"But what about you?"

"I'd be happy doin' what eva yeh decide"

Wow, Jin was so understanding, not at all like Keiko. Girls in Yusuke's opinion seemed to rant and moan a lot…. i mean sometimes the short- tempered brunette wouldn't let him get a word in edge ways.

Of course there were times when she didn't speak at all, the only thing he got then was a hard slap across the face…well he did try to look up her skirt, but that was beside the point.

"Thanks Jin, but I don't know what to do. I guess I'm just scared about how they will take it, especially Kieko and Kuwbara!"

The wind master nodded in understanding. "Well tellin' em is the only way to find out"

"I know….."

**That's all for now! I hoped you liked it, and I will try my best to get future chapters on the site faster despite my large amounts of crappy homework!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh or its character's, I just borrow them every now and then to write these fan fictions. Besides, if I did own yyh Jin and Yusuke would be more than just friends!

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter as promised! And yes, I am still trying to update as quickly as possible, despite having a recently crammed schedule. Thank you for everyone's support, and for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me!**

Yusuke flicked lazily through the television channels. As usual there was bugger all worth watching and he eventually settled on a music channel, waiting for any good song to be put on.

Jin entered the living room, grinning at his lover's position on the couch.

His body lay comfortably, stretched out on its side, head resting lightly on top of the squishy armrest.

Using his spirit energy, the wind master floats gracefully over to Yusuke before lowering himself and snuggling up behind the dark haired teen.

"What ar' yeh watchin'?" he asks curiously, eyes scanning the screen.

"A load of junk"

Jin chuckles, propping himself up using his elbow and resting his head in his hand, caressing Yusuke's hip with the other.

"Fancy doin' somethin'….fun?" The wind master coo's seductively in Yusuke's ear, nibbling suggestively on the lobe.

"Maybe…." He replies teasingly and he roves his hips slowly, eliciting a moan from Jin, before flipping over and attaching the demon's lips to his own.

In no time at all the kiss had turned from a soft show of affection to a lustful make out session, hands roaming everywhere they can reach, tugging at the annoying fabric in their way.

Just as fingers slipped under the waistband of the Irishman's trousers there was an interruption: the doorbell.

"We should be getting' that Urameshi "

Jin wanted Yusuke so bad right now, but the fact that their lovemaking might be overheard by the mysterious visitor(s) did put a dampener on things.

"Ignore it"

"I cant!"

The detective sighs and clambers off the couch grudgingly, stomping moodily into the hallway and up to the front door. Swinging it open he comes face to face with none other than Kuwabara.

"Hey Urameshi! What's up?"

"The usual buddy, get your ass in here!"

His friend laughs and steps inside, following the detective into the living room. "Hey Jin"

"Good seein' yeh mate!"

Kuwabara spins around a few times, eyes darting around as if searching for something making Yusuke raise an eyebrow. "Where's your mom, I though she was staying away from bars"

"Well she promises a lot of things. Apparently she won a cruise with some drinking buddies, so mom' has officially ditched her son for a whole month!"

The orange haired teen flinches at his friend's harsh tone and volume of his voice. It was obviously a sore spot. Time to change the subject.

"Oh…well….I just came over to tell you about the get together at my place tomorrow night - guys only"

"Sounds good, who's coming then?"

"Chu, Touya, Rinku, Hiei and Kurama"

"What do you think Jin?"

!I'd be up fer that!"

"6.30pm okay? Everyone's sleeping over"

"Yup!"

The hour's counting down to this so-called "all male sleepover" seemed to fly by and before they knew it, the pair were on Kuwabara's doorstep.

"Is this stupid thing broken!" Yusuke asks angrily shaking a fist at the doorbell.

"It aint been seconds yet Urameshi, be patient!"

It appeared that the demon's words fell upon deaf ears as Yusuke was now repeatedly pressing the button with his index finger.

Jin prayed the doorbell wasn't actually working, otherwise Kuwabara and the guys who had already arrived, would be in for one hell of a headache.

The door swings open to reveal an out of breath Kuwabara.

"Geez, did you have to press it so many times?"

Yusuke grinned. "Just like to announce our arrival!"

Once in the bedroom the pair noticed that everyone else was already there, although the atmosphere was hardly a happy one, in fact, it was quite tense.

Hiei was sat as far away from Chu as possible, sending him the most vicious scowl he could give. If looks could kill, Chu would be dead a hundred times over.

The drunk however, paid no attention to this, if he was aware of it at all, arms slung around Touya and Rinku's shoulders, babbling loudly.

Kurama on the other hand had given up trying to calm his lover, realising it was a losing battle and had settled on the bed cross-legged to indulge in a book. "URAMESHI! JIN! JOIN THE PARTY!"

Chu's loud outburst informed every one of the pair's arrival as well as infuriating Hiei further. The fire demon went to unsheathe his katana, but the kitsune saw and dashed over, stopping him.

Hiei made a sound of protest, and made another attempt only to be stopped again.

Leaning into his lover's ear, Kurama whispered something inaudible making the little youkai smirk and relax, pulling the fox closer. Slowly their lips met for a few brief pecks, before Kurama pulled away to greet Yusuke and Jin.

'Wow, that would be nice' Yusuke thought. Being open about his relationship with Jin would be such a great thing. No more lies. No more secrets. And best of all: no more hiding. He could kiss and touch his boyfriend as much as he wanted and could tell him how much he meant to him in public.

Should he announce it all tonight? This could be a good opportunity…..

"Where's Yukina and Shizuru then?" the detective asks out of curiosity.

"They are sleeping over Keiko's along with Botan, they said, a girls night in was just what they need…whatever that means…."

"Okay Urameshi…truth or dare?"

Yusuke sighed loudly, showing everyone how annoyed he was. God he hated this game! No matter what you picked you were either going to be embarrassed, degraded, or both.

Pausing briefly he contemplated is options, trying to ignore the mysterious glint in Kuwabara's eyes. "Dare"

The orange haired teen scratches his head in thought for a moment before a grin takes over his face. "I dare you to kiss Chu!"

Yusuke's eyeballs nearly pop out of his sockets in disbelief of what he is hearing. He couldn't do that! Chu wasn't exactly desirable in his opinion and there was no way he was going to kiss anyone other than Jin, even if it was only a game.

Jin had been Yusuke's first proper kiss, because the one he had received form Keiko had been one sided…and he had been clinically dead at the time.

By locking lips with Chu he would feel like he was cheating on Jin, and that's something he never wanted to do.

"What? No way Kuwabara?"

"Oh come on don't be a scaredy cat!"

Hiei made a noise of disgust at the red head. "The detective is right. Besides its not something I want to watch"

Kuwabara folded his arms like a three year old having a tantrum. "Fine, but you know the rules"

"Yeah, Yeah, take off an item of clothing" The detective says rolling his eyes at his friend's behaviour, while letting out a sigh of relief.

He heard Jin do that too and smiled at him. The Irishman smiled back.

When Yusuke had refused Jin had been so relieved, and had unknowingly let out the breath he was holding…..although its not as if he had thought Yusuke would go through with it, but part of you couldn't help worrying. The wind master fully trusted him.

Grasping the collar, Yusuke tugs the shirt over his head, casually throwing it behind him.

The sight of his lovers body send sparks of pleasure throughout Jin's body, going straight to his groin, and making his skin tingle. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to tear the detective's clothes off and make love to him, not caring if it was in front of everyone.

Realising he was practically drooling, Jin quickly shifted to hide his newly forming erection. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Touya, Chu and Rinku smiling knowingly in his direction and the red head's cheeks colour.

Al it would take was for one of them to point out his hard on and everything would be over! Chu, being totally drunk, would definitely blab and it would be impossible to say something. Yusuke wasn't sure if he was ready and that was fine. He could wait. He didn't want to do anything until his lover wanted to.

"Hiei, truth or dare?" Yusuke says grinning. The youkai's face remains expressionless.

"I'm not playing."

"Oh! Join in mate!" Chu proclaims loudly, making Hiei glare. "I'd rather die that join in some pathetic ningen game"

Kuwabara rolls his eyes. "I get it shorty, you're just a chicken. Your too scared to play!"

The smug looked plastered on the humans face, angered Hiei to no end and the shorter teen glared once again. "Dare".

Yusuke mulled over a suitable dare in his brain, until a brilliant one seemed to hit him, right smack in the head.

"I dare you to dress in Shizuru's clothes for the rest of the night!"

Kuwabara and Chu burst into laughter simultaneously, while the wiser and more sober members of the group, tried to suppress theirs. The look on Hiei's face was priceless.

For a moment no one says anything and the fire youkai makes a move to take off his cloak. "Shorties chickening out!"

2Call me that again and I will take great pleasure in torturing you to death" Hiei warns standing up. "You will all pay for this"

Yusuke laughs along with Jin. "Yeah sure we will!"

Okay, that it for now! Hoped you liked it, and I will be getting the next part out in a about a 7 – 10 days. Also I would be really grateful if you could take the REALLY small amount of time to review, to help me reach my target of 100 reviews, and it would be good to see if you like the story or have any pointers for me! Thankyou!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Okay guys! I know! I totally screwed up deadline wise, but I do have an excuse. My comp has some real problems and my dad decided to get windows xp since we were still on 98 (please don't ask why we were so outdated) anyway all of our Microsoft programs got deleted and it has taken this long for me to borrow the software from a friend and install it onto my comp again and believe me it wasn't easy. I am going to be taking my mock exams after Christmas and my GCSE's in May so I will be needing some time to study and do homework, etc.

However, I have been thinking long and hard about this story and I shall be taking some much needed time to re-write the chapters I have already written and then posting the improved versions up onto this site. I would be really grateful if you could please be patient as I feel I owe it to you and myself to write this story to the best of my ability as I personally don't want to write anything half assed. It's either write it how I want it or I wont write it at all. Thank you for all the support and I will be getting everything up and running again as soon as possible! Thanks for being so understanding, your support and comments really mean the world to me, and I am happy to know that my work is enjoyed!


End file.
